Completed Quests
'Completed Quests' (sorted from most recent completed) 'Adventure 1: Gate Pass' Stopping Shealis The party had to confront Shealis at her apartment at Gabal's School of Wizardry. She turned out to be a Shealis agent and was also responsible for the attack on your gnomish ally in the Resistance, Rivereye Baderface. Upon confronting her and passing a diplomatic parley, the party convinced her to travel with her to the local Eladrin ghetto to retrieve the Sealed Case without any confrontation. It seems she understands that the Resistance and the Shahelesti nation share a common enemy. Aquire Vital Military Intelligence from Rivereye Badgerface A contact of Torrent's, a gnome named Rivereye Badgerface, is waiting to meet with Torrent at the Gate Pass Depository shortly after midnight. The leaders of the Resistance believe that this information needs to reach the Lyceum and so they have tasked Torrent with procuring this information before she leaves the city with the party. The Heroes arrived at the Depository and were greeted by who they thought was Rivereye Badgerface. However, members of the party discovered that this person was wearing a disguise to try and fool someone named Peppin. With the ruse uncovered, this uknown agent seeked to make a quick getaway! After the battle, a knocked out Badgerface was found... but the true identify of the forces at work against the party was unknown. Unfortunately for the heroes, a Sealed Case of important information about Ragesia was lost to the unknown assailants. Animal Crossing: Corian, a wealthy mercant of this district, asked the heroes to help find his beloved pet, a weasel named Kiki. The party begrudgingly accepted and tracked the creature through some of the back alleys. Eventually, Walker was able to use his keen Perception and Nature skills to find the weasel hiding in a drainage grate. He collected the rodent along with a small treasure cache. Terror in the Skies: Some of the party succumbed to an unnatural fear from something deadly flying the skies over Gate Pass. This caused them to flee in panic amidst the throng of a very dangerous and panicky crowd. Some of the PCs were battered and bruised and people overcome with fear tried to get away... but eventually all of them controlled the urge to run and eventually grouped back up to pass through the district gate. Burning Building: The party came upon a building in flames with a frantic woman named Maibel outside of it. She begged the party to help rescue her sister who was at one of the windows. The woman was trapped by flames behind her and it was clear she was going to have no choice but to jump very soon. Kaddim-Sul successfully used his Athletics skill to climb the four story house's exterior and carry Maibel's sister back down to safety. Aid to the Wounded: The party successfully assisted a man who was trying to save his family by leading them to a nearby temple. All members of the family reached the temple alive. The only thing the party knows about the family was that the man was named Rensar.